The Dare
by Super Shadow21
Summary: Can a game of Truth or Dare change how you feel about someone? Probably not, but hey they can worry about the consequences later.


**The Dare**

**A.N – Hello again, readers! Guess what! I got my MacBook! Yaaaaay! Do you know what that means? I bet you don't~ Alright I'll tell you… It means I don't have to use my mum's old laptop anymore! It also means that, once I've practised a bit more, I might be able to write some lemons and some limes. But don't hold your breath that they'll be any good…**

**Anyway enough of that, this one-shot came to me while I was board at school. Disclaimer – No, nope, nada**

"Ok," Tails said, looking around the small group sitting in a circle. "Knuckles, truth or dare?"

The red echidna thought for a moment before saying, "Truth." A bad move on his part.

A small evil grin crossed the eleven year olds face, he pointed at his brother before half-yelling "What are your true feelings for Rogue?"

The echidna's face went as red as his fur "W-what?!" He stuttered out, before turning to Sonic. "Did you put him up to this?!"

The blue hedgehog shook his spikey head as Tails giggled. "Nope." The kitsune answered truthfully, "Just curious."

Knuckles growled before looking over to the batgirl next of him. Blushing redder that before he closed his eyes and answered "I think… I think I'm falling for her…"

Silence. Then, "Aw Knuckie, that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me." The bat leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

Still blushing Knuckles turned to the dark hedgy in the corner of Sonic's living room "Alright Mr Sunshine-and-rainbows."

Shadow gave him a death glare that could kill kittens from two blocks away.

"Hey Shadow, truth or dare?" Knuckles said quickly, sweat dropping the ultimate life form.

Shadow didn't even think before saying, "I refuse to play that ridiculous game."

"Aw come on, Shads." His blue doppelganger said, pouting a little. "It'll be fuuuuunnnn~"

"No."

Sonic pouted like a child, "Fine, how about you play but only for this round?" The hero pulled his infamous puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

Sonic and Shadow had what looked like a small staring contest, before Shadow sighed. "Dare."

Knuckles grinned widely, "I was hopping you'd say that… I dare you to make out with Sonic for two minutes!"

"Hell No."

"Sorry Shadow, according to Sonic's rules of truth or dare you can't say no."

Sonic was so glad looks couldn't kill because Shadow was glaring not daggers but long swords at him right now. Sonic sighed, pushed his pride aside and kissed his life goodbye as he stood up and began to walk toward Shadow. "Well Shads," He said as he stood in front of his darker double, "rules are rules." He began to lean forward.

"Don't even think-" Shadow was cut off by fawn lips pressing softly ageist his own tan ones. He blinked once, twice, a third time. And then, the unthinkable happened, he started to enjoy it. He kissed back, even going as far as slipping his tongue across the youngers bottom lip, asking for entry.

Sonic felt Shadow's tongue run across his bottom lip, he opened his mouth, allowing the wet appendage to enter making him moan a little.

Sonic had kiss guys before, this was nothing new to him. But Shadow was. Everything about Shadow was new and different to him, his bittersweet taste, the fact that he wasn't letting Sonic have even an ounce of dominance and the fact that even if his friends were watching the only choice Shadow was giving him was to submit. Which Sonic had no problem doing. Although he new that he was going to get shit off his friends when this was over, he lowered his ears. A sure sign to anyone that he was submitting to his dark rival.

All to soon, though, it was over. An alarm Knuckles had set went off, startling both black and blue hedgehogs out of whatever trance they were in. "Oh on," Rogue said, half joking, half in shock of what she just saw, "don't let us stop you."

"Shut up, Rogue." Shadow said, taking a seat on the floor, making the circle just that little bit smaller. And Sonic couldn't help but notice how the only place Shadow had left him was right next to the dark hedgy himself. "Anyway, I believe that it's my turn to ask someone truth or dare. So Sonic, truth or dare?"

Sonic froze. '_Just what is Shadow playing at?_' He thought before answering "Truth."

An almost evil smirk crossed Shadow's face. "How did you like being dominated by me?"

'_Crap…_' Sonic cursed himself for not seeing that coming. "It was…umm…interesting…"

"That wasn't what I asked. I asked if you enjoyed it or not."

"Maybe, maybe not." Sonic said looking away, blushing.

Shadow lent forward and carefully put something in Sonic's pocket. "Answer the question, Faker…" Shadow whispered almost huskily in Sonic ear.

A soft moan escaped Sonic at this. "Yes…"

Shadow leaned back, smirking. "Good."

**XXX**

Sonic saw the last of his guests out. "See ya guys latter, okay?"

"Alright." Tails answered. "Bye!"

Just after Sonic closed to door a dark chuckle sounded behind him. "So?" Shadow said, "Did you read the note?"

Sonic didn't reply, all he did was grab Shadow's hand and began leading him down the hall. "'How about we continue our dare in your bedroom when everyone leaves?' If you mean that one, then yes."

"Yes? Does that mean that you want to or yes you got the note."

Sonic looked over his shoulder at Shadow and smirked. "Both." He said as he opened his bedroom door.

**XXX**

**A.N – So what did you guys think of it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Leave a review and tell me! This is my first time at this so be nice. And now that I now have my own laptop I can do whatever I like with my stories. When I was using my mum's laptop she would check that I wasn't writing anything raunchy so now I have much more freedom.**

**Well Till next time, Super out!**


End file.
